L'inconnue
by Anne-Catherine.B
Summary: La malèdiction à était ronpu. Une rencontre par hasard entre un Ayame en mal d'amour et une jeune inconnue.


Une one-shot sur l'un de mes perso préféré de Fruit Baskets. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Pour une fois s'est pas un excentrique déjanté. Vive Aya.

L'inconnue.

Bien sur j'avait tout pour être heureux je crois. Après tout la malédiction était rompue, les affaires marchaient extrêmement bien, il c'était à peu prés réconcilier avec Yuki. Cela faisait déjà six mois maintenant. Hatori avait ouvert un cabiné en centre ville, Shiguré vivait une vie plutôt mouvementée avec l'humeur avec d'Akito, Kyo et Thoru roucoulaient ensemble, Rin avec Haru et etc… J'aurais put en faire une liste, j'était content pour eux c'était certain mais voila j'avait beau collectionner les aventures, je n'arrivé pas à satisfaire mon manque d'amour et cela me rendait jaloux. Que fallait t-il vraiment faire pour trouver ce qu'on appelle l'âme sœur ?

Un après, j'avait laissait la boutique à Miné, et je décidait d'aller faire un tour comme ça, sans vraiment de raisons. J'était d'abor aller voir mon petit frère qui ne fut pas très content de me voir débarquer à l'improviste. Dans la maisons ils semblaient tous occupé et je me sentit terriblement seul et inutile. Je suis alors repartie, sans que personne n'y fasse vraiment attention. Sans savoir comment j'ai dans un café du centre ville bondé de monde avec le froid qui sévissait dehors.

Je crois que c'est là, à cet instant qu'elle est apparut dans ma vie pour ne plus jamais sortir de ma mémoire. J'étais perdu dans mes pensés quand une voix douce, presque enfantine me tira de mon nuage.

Excusé moi, puis je m'installer ici, il n'y à plus de place ailleurs.

J'ai levait les yeux vers son visage. Elle devait avoir tout juste vingt ans, avec un visage bien dessiné et des pommettes très saillantes, encadré par des cheveux châtain clair mal coiffer retombant sur ses épaules. Son visage respirait la sérénité et le bonheur. Elle n'était pas grande, trop maigre et trop blanche, mais malgré tout je ne out m'empêcher de la trouver belle. Elle ne portait pas de maquillage, vêtements simples, un manteau de lainage brun, un pull fin, une jupe et des collant noir, de petite chaussure de ville marron et une écharpe grise à carreaux. Elle ne faisait pas vraiment femme mais pas non plus gamine. Je crois que cette image de cette femme je ne l'oublierais jamais.

Heu… oui, bien sur.

Merci. Elle posa ses affaires, à savoir un cartable usé en cuir marron et un petit sac à dos en toile beige.

J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? demanda t-elle.

Non, pas du tout rassurait vous, je n'attendais personne.

Un serveur passa prendre la commende de la jeune femme. Quand il fut reparti, elle se tourna vers moi, puis elle baissa les yeux, elle semblait hésiter à demander quelque chose.

Je trouve cela étonnant, dit elle soudain relavant son regard brun et fixant avec un petit sourire aux lèvres mon visage.

Pourquoi ? Je soutenait son regard, bien que troublé. C'était incontestable, je ne connaissais pas cette femme mais elle me plaisait. Je n'avais aucun doute le dessus et si j'avais put je l'aurais prise par la main et je l'aurais emmenait très loin d'ici. C'était peu être ça le coup de foudre.

Et bien, continua t-elle sans la moindre gène, vous êtes très beau, et je trouve cela étonnant que vous soyer seul en plein après midi de la semaine, dans un café.

Le mois qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle était directe. On lui avait déjà dit des millier de fois qu'il était beau, mes de la bouche de cette jeune femme inconnu, c'était inattendu et troublant.

Et vous que faite vous ici, à une heure pareille, un vendredi ? Demandais-je. Je ne savais pas vraiment quel sens pouvait avoir une conversation pareille mais pourquoi pas après tout. Son sourire s'élargit, et ses yeux brillèrent.

Je me marie demain, j'avait quelque préparatif non achevé, expliqua t-elle.

J'eu un pincement au cœur, et pourtant, ce n'était qu'une inconnue.

Félicitation ! J'espère qu'il fera moins froid qu'aujourd'hui et que vous aurez beau temps.

Merci, nous l'espérons aussi. Ce n'est pas si grave de toute façon, on dit que s'il pleut pour mariage c'est bon signe, n'est ce pas ?

Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit. Nous nous regardions sans sourciller, c'était étrange, le bruit extérieur n'était qu'une sorte de bourdonnement, et la rester était presque flou. Et puit nous avons continuer à parler de tout et de rien, du temps qu'il fait, de l'hivers. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé à parler avec elle dans ce café. Parfois nous avons rit. Le garçon nous apporta la note.

Laissez moi payer, dit je, ce sera mon cadeau de mariage. Elle une léger sourire à cette remarque. C'était plutôt bizarre, je n'avait jamais eu de discutions vraiment sérieuse avec quelqu'un. Et c'était avec une jeune femme dont je ne connaissais rien, à propos de petit rien, de la vie de tous les jours. Je me levais, elle attrapa mon bras.

Si vous avez cette après midi et cette nuit, passez la avec moi, dit t-elle.

Je savais pertinemment que cela ne me m'ennerrais nulle par et en temps normal je me serais enfuis qu'une un gamin mais, j'acceptai. Nous avons quitté le café et nous nous somme baladé dans la ville. Elle savait comme moi qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite à cette journée mais elle semblait heureuse, et elle me tira par la manche dans plusieurs endroits qu'elle connaissait. Nous somme aller dans un parc, un parc que moi je connaissait et je lui fit faire la visite.

Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom, lui dit je quand nous fumet sur le petit pont et que la nuit venait de tomber.

Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? demanda t-elle.

Non, en fait je m'en fou même totalement. Elle ne se vexa pas, je savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas, parce que de son coté c'était pareil. Nous avons ensuite quitté le parc car ils allaient fermer, les lumières de la ville étaient à présent éclairaient. Comme il faisait de plus en plus froid nous sommes entré dans un restaurent ou nous avons dîné en tête à tête.

Ne devriez vous pas passé cette dernière soirée de liberté en compagnie de vos amis ? La questionnais je.

Si, il doivent d'ailleurs m'attendre à l'heure qu'il est.

Alors qu'es que vous faite ici, avec moi.

Je profite de ma liberté, rit t-elle. J'avait envie de passé cette soirée avec vous. Ca peu vous paraître étrange mais on ne contrôle pas toute nos envie.

Vous avait parfaitement raison. Elle était belle, et avec moi, ici à cet instant alors qu'elle n'aurait pas du y être. Elle s'en foutait et moi aussi parce que j'était bien.

Quand nous somme ressortie, il n'était pas loin de minuit, mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer alors, nous avons cherché un bar encore ouvert. Nous avons viré longtemps avant de se résigner.

Je crois que c'est râpé pour le bar, m'exclamais-je.

Doit bien y avoir encore quelque chose d'ouvert dans cette foutu ville.

Si c'est le cas, pas par ici. Y'à pas un chat.

Nous nous étions arrêté de marcher, elle me fit face.

S'est bien dommage que je ne vous est pas rencontré avant, dit elle. Elle caressa mon visage avec ses doigts rougis par le froid.

S'est bien dommage que vous deviez vous marier demain ou plutôt cette après midi, répondit je en prenant son autre main dans le mienne pour la réchauffer.

Le destin est bien mal fait parfois. Si je vous avais rencontré avant je serais tombé amoureuse de vous, pour le reste de ma vie.

Elle enleva sa main de mon visage et attrapa mon écharpe, me tirant à elle, et elle déposa sur mes lèvres un tendre baisé. Je la prenais dans mes bras, la serrant fort contre moi.

Je ne veux pas vous quitter cette nuit murmura t-elle.

Moi non plus.

Il y eu un long silence puis elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et prenant ma main elle m'entraîna à la suivre.

Vient, dit elle.

Je compris bien vite où nous allions, et quand elle demanda une chambre au réceptionniste, je la regardais sans mot. Elle prit les clés, je payai.

Je me rappellerais toujours cette nuit là, la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, la douceur infinie de ses gestes, le goût de sa lèvre.

Le soleil c'était levait depuis longtemps, et j'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Je regardais dans le lit mais elle n'était plus là. Puis j'entendit le bruit de la porte alors je levais les yeux vers elle. Elle était déjà habillé et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre.

Où allez vous ? Demandais-je.

Me marier, répondit la jeune femme et je vit que des ses yeux allaient couler des larmes. Vous êtes quelqu'un de formidable, si seulement… sa voix se cassa, et les larmes inondèrent ses joues, et pourtant elle souriait encore. La femme qui vous épousera sera la plus heureuse des femmes, fini t-elle. Adieux, je vous aime. Et elle sortie.

Je n'ai pas essayé de la retenir, je ne sais pas pourquoi, parce que j'était amoureux cela c'était certain, peut être par ce que c'était à elle de choisir. Parce que cela avait était décidé ainsi des le départ, peu être parce que je n'était pas capable de construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est restait à jamais un souvenir de pur bonheur, peu être le pus heureux de ma vie. J'ai tenu le bonheur même si ce n'est qu'un instant, et je regrette rien.


End file.
